Professor Layton and the Forest of Secrets
by PokeMaster Zelda
Summary: It started out with one kidnapping. But lately, there has been several crimes in London. Why does Luke keep being haunted by a woman who looks like the Professor? And why do they feel like they're being watched at every turn? What dark secrets and shocking truths will Layton and the gang find in the Sacred Forest?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is said, that somewhere in a forest, several feral, yet powerful people, live in a large fortress far from mortal eyes. They wait to pounce, poised to destroy anyone who gets in their way. Their goal is to restore the lost city of Akbadain… and leave no survivors in the streets of London. Unfortunately, these tales may be true. There have been reports of kidnapped adults and children, with witnesses of the kidnappings claiming to have seen several women and children through the clouds of dust that happen before and after the attacks. Who _exactly_ are these people? What do they want? That is the question…

Professor Layton put down the newspaper he was reading. Was this actually happening? He didn't understand… What about Luke and Flora? Anything could happen to them at this point! While the professor thought, he didn't notice the pair of piercing blue eyes looking at him through the vent in his office.


	2. Missing Apple

**Chapter 1: Missing Apple**

Outside the building, a young boy by the name of Luke Triton was playing with the Professor's adopted daughter, Flora Reinhold. While he tried to keep his mind focused on what was going on at the moment, which was trying to get Flora to understand animals like he did, Luke began to feel… uncomfortable. It felt as if… as if someone was _watching_ him. He soon noticed them. Two girls, one with chestnut hair, and the other with tiger orange hair… just… staring at him. _Why do they look so familiar?_ Luke thought. That is, before a train blocked them from his sight, and when he was able to see the other side of the street again, they were gone. "Luke?" said the voice of the professor's adopted daughter, Flora, "Are you okay? You look… distraught…" she said. Luke simply shook his head, "Oh… it's nothing." That was when dust and smoke billowed out of storm drains and bushes all around the two children and a few innocent onlookers. Luke became blinded almost immediately, recoiling from the way his eyes and nose burned and itched. He heard loud hacking coughs from someone. Flora? Where was she? Was she the one hacking and wheezing? Luke tried to call her name, but was unable to due to the way the dust and smoke clogged his throat. Finally, it began to clear up, but there was clearly something wrong. Luke looked down. On the cobblestone, there was a small piece of paper. A note of some sort. Luke realized at the same time that Flora was missing. Not knowing that he was still being watched, Luke began to panic. Should he pick up the note or not? And if he did, should he bring it to the professor or the police? Would they even believe him if he told them what he had seen? Luke's head began to ache with these thoughts, when suddenly a soft, eerie voice whispered to him, " _Read it on your own. I_ _ **dare**_ _you to…_ " It sent a chill down Luke's spine, giving him goosebumps all over his body. With shaking hands, he picked up the note and turned it over:

 ** _We have her. If you want her back, you'll leave_**

 ** _us alone. Little boy, leave that nosy Layton out of this or you'll be next… if you aren't already. Our leader is very strict and will do anything to eliminate anyone who tries to get in our way. And if you try to interfere with our intentions,_**

 ** _you will suffer a fate worse than falling into the depths_**

 ** _of Hakurasm_**

 ** _-Lt. Altava and Comm. Barde_**

Barde? Altava? Weren't those Emmy and Arianna's last names? Why would they do something like this to Flora? Luke reread the last word on the note. Hakurasm… from what he could remember, Hakurasm was an Azran word describing a place similar to Hell. Luke couldn't take it anymore, and went straight to the Professor, despite the warning. The words on the note still haunted him, knowing that he was risking his safety.

Hakurasm…

~le time skip~

Hershel took a deep breath. Surely, this wasn't a note meant for a child? It was simply far too scary to believe Flora was a victim, and that Luke could be next. Luke had fallen asleep, putting Layton's arm in a sleeper's cling. _Never will I ever let you leave my side,_ he thought, _at least… not until this is over_. He looked out the window and on to the streets of London. "So… you really did start to capture people, didn't you?" He asked to the heavens, hoping that spiritually, a certain someone would hear him, "At first, I thought it was simply a 'Oh? This person was snatched by a mysterious man? Don't worry Miss, we'll find them.' scenario. But then it happened more and more… and that's when I realized…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It was you, my old friend…"


End file.
